swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Bronislaw Malinowski
' Bronisław Kasper Malinowski' (1884–1942) was a Polish anthropologist, one of the most important 20th-century anthropologists. He has been also referred to as a sociologist and ethnographer. After taking degrees in philosophy, physics, and mathematics, Bronislaw Malinowski read James George Frazer's The Golden Bough and went to study anthropology at the London School of Economics and Political Science. Doing research in the Trobriand Islands, he lived in a tent among the people and spoke the vernacular fluently. He wrote several works that are now considered classics of anthropology. Tossup Questions # In a celebrated passage, this thinker claimed that his final goal was to "grasp the native's point of view, his relation to life, to realize his vision of the world" to find out "the hold life has on him." He argued that charters, personnel, and norms were three of the six requirements for the establishment of any institution. This founder of biocultural functionalism hypothesized the "opposite flow" rule in a book about inhabitants of the Kiriwina Islands. This anthropologist described a system of gift exchange in which red-shell necklaces were moved in the opposite direction as white-shell armbands. For 10 points, name this anthropologist who described the Kula ring in Argonauts of the Western Pacific. # This man used the example of incantations against waves only being recited in the deep ocean and not while fishing in lagoons as evidence for the psychological value of superstition. He first described a system that begins when veigun move to the north and mwali move to the south. Marcel Mauss refuted this man's claim that the gimwali system functioned as (*) reciprocal exchange between individuals. That interpretation of the kula ring was part of this man's belief that all components of culture serve a purpose. For 10 points, name this anthropologist who developed functionalism in his studies of the Trobriand Islanders, such as Argonauts of the Western Pacific. # This thinker argued that societies did not just provide "individual" needs like food, but also had to provide for "instrumental" and "integrative" needs. This teacher of Edmund Leach researched whether the Oedipus Complex was universal across different cultures. In one study, he analyzed the spells used in cultivating yams and bananas by a certain culture. This author of Coral Gardens and Their Magic also examined a system of barter in which necklaces were exchanged clockwise and armshells counter-clockwise, the "kula ring," in a study of the Trobriand Islanders. For 10 points, names this anthropologist, author of Argonauts of the Western Pacific. # The first chapter of one of this thinker's works addresses the fact that "the family is not the same in all human societies"; that chapter is found in the section "The Formation of a Complex." In addition to attacking the Oedipus complex in Sex and Repression in Savage Society, this thinker wrote a trilogy on the peoples of the Kiriwina Islands in which he discussed the Trobriand islanders' agricultural methods and the Kula ring. For 10 points, name this Polish anthropologist who wrote The Coral Gardens and their Magic and Argonauts of the Western Pacific. # One of this anthropologist's most influential works, written using fieldwork undertaken in northeast Melanesia, set out to prove that the Oedipus complex was limited only to Western societies. Another work by this author of The Sexual Life of Savages contains various rituals designed to bring rain and ensure fertility among certain (*) gardens. In one of his works, he describes an economic system in which red shell necklaces are traded clockwise and white shell bracelets are traded counter-clockwise among islands in the Trobriands. For 10 points, name this author of Coral Gardens and Their Magic and Argonauts of the Western Pacific who gained fame for describing the kula ring.